Secret Whispers
by Zans Girl
Summary: Harry's sneaks into the Slytherin common room after hearing a rumour about voldermort. And discovers something different...BlaiseDraco Slash implied PO MM


Title: Slytherin Secrets

Rating: PG –13

Pairing: Blaise/Draco

Summary: While spying on the slytherins to find out info on Voldermort Harry discovers something unexpected. MPREG

Chapter one: Might be a one off 

"Harry I'm not entirely sure this is a good idea!" Hermione commented flopping backwards onto the common room sofa. "The slytherins haven't bothered us for months what makes it so important now that we get into their common room?" she asked perplexed.

"Because Hermione Seamus heard them earlier taking about secret meetings and night time goings on, and they were laughing and smiling about it, If that doesn't mean something dodgy's going on I don't know what does" Harry answered casting a frustrated glance at Ron urging him to back him up.

"Ye Mione it's not like it matters anyway us going into their common room, it's the slytherins they deserve what they get after all" Ron replied firmly.

"Fine do what you want" she replied huffily "You always do anyway!" and with that she stomped up the girls stairs to bed.

From across the room Ginny looked up noticing the commotion and sighed putting down her book and following Hermione upstairs. She's sort out her brother's mess as per usual.

"When you gonna do it then mate?" asked Ron

"Soon, the library closes and I know that Pansy's in there as I saw her earlier I'll follow her in and then have a listen and look around" he replied

"I'd check Malfoy out first then, that little ferret always in the middle of something" Ron said stretching himself out "I'm of to bed Harry see you in the morning mate, Good luck " and with that Ron left.

Checking the clock Harry collected his invisibility cloak and set of towards the slytherin common room located in the dungeon.

He had been standing their for about 20 minutes when Pansy approached the entrance way checking that he was un seeable he waited while she slipped inside following the quickly.

He was amazed by what he saw. The last time he had been in the common room it had been almost empty but now with the time just passing 10 it was abuzz with activity. Younger children clearing up getting ready for bed and the older children gathered round on the couches chatting in a group. There was a large fire in the hearth and in all the common room looked cozy and inviting not how he had always imagined it at night.

He went over and stood behind Pansy who had settled on one of the green leather plushy couches next to who he recognized to be Daphne Greengrass a fellow 7th year. He figured if he listened into one of their conversations he might learn something on use.

"Where's Dray?" Pansy asked. Harry hadn't noticed the blonde was missing. He assumed she was referring to Malfoy.

"Upstairs with Blaise as per usual these days…" Crabbe Replied

"I don't know what there doing up there, secret personal dark and dirty business I suppose" Nott replied winking at Pansy. Harry found this rather odd but quickly forgot about it. Pansy only rolled her eyes in response. "I don't want to know" she giggled.

"They are always forgetting to lock that bloody door though, Its embarrassing, all they do in sh…."

"That's enough Malcolm Baddock or I'll have words with Aunt Elsie on you" Millicent warned the 3rd year

Harry decided he had heard enough and spotting the boys dormitory staircase he headed up it. Reaching the top he saw a door with the names D.Malfoy, V.Crabbe, G.Goyle, T. Nott and B.Zabini on it slightly ajar. He quietly cracked the door open and crept inside on to be stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw next.

Laying in one of the beds with only a white cotton sheet covering him was a very much naked Draco Malfoy he was laid on his back and laying across he chest also very naked was none other than Blaise Zabini. Harry had never really talked to Blaise as the other boy with his dark hair and dark soulful eyes was very much the loner of the Slytherins. He'd certainly never seen him with Malfoy before well apart from now.

Harry stilled as Malfoy shifted onto his side dislodging Blaise and causing him to stir and open his eyes.

"Oi you I was quite comfy there thanks" he said poking Malfoy in the side.

Without opening and eye Draco replied, "That's nice babe but it wasn't you playing human cushion was it?"

"Shut your mouth I am not heavy" he huffed

"No sweetheart your as light as a feather" he opened his eyes and smirked a the darker boy.

"That's it your sleeping by yourself tonight you blonde git " he went to throw his legs out the side on the bed but Malfoy caught him by the waist and pulled him flush against his body. Pressing feathery kisses to the back of his neck.

"You know I'm joking Blaise " He rolled himself on top of the slightly taller dark boy " You know I love you and don't act like you don't" He leaned into him giving his a long loving kiss charged with emotion.

"I love you too Dray" he replied tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind the boys ear. "More than you could possibly know" Then he brought his hands up to the back of Malfoy's head and pulled him in for a long kiss his hands roaming over his lovers body.

Harry quickly slipped out of the room still in a state of shock. On his way out of the common room he was stopped by and interesting conversation he had overheard. He went over to the couches to listen, maybe this could clear up how he'd missed the Draco/Blaise situation.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Millicent questioned Goyle " Cause I only found out a fortnight ago."

"Years really but they only admitted it to each other about a month and a half ago when Blaise finally flipped and kissed Draco in the restricted section one night and the rests basically history" he answered grinning. " We knew it was coming for years didn't we Vince but dint know how long it would take them to figure it out"

"I didn't even know Malfoy was gay!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I don't think he's ever been straight really" Pansy commented.

"Are you going to Flints wedding Pansy?" Millicent questioned changing the subject wisely.

"Ye sent back my RSVP last night, all the ones I fancy end up Gay, first Flint then Wood now Dray I think I'm cursed"

"Flint and Montague make a lovely couple though they are so right for each other you just have to look at them to know its real, apparently though Flints parents went Mad because they wanted grandkids! Until that is they learned Montague men can conceive children" Millicent laughed as all the men in the room cringed (sans Harry because she couldn't see him).

"And best of all " Pansy paused for effect " Wood AND Weasley are coming to the wedding as Perce has now been disowned by his family for some reason or another. Its brilliant I haven't seen then properly in over a year and that was their own wedding, now that was beautiful. It's a shame his family missed it really"

"Did they even know about it though" Nott asked.

"Dunno you presume they would have" she answered.

" I don't think so Percy's always been different from the rest of em tho hasn't he?" Crabbe stated shifting more so he held Millicent against him and she relaxed and snuggled into him. " I remember when I found out bout him being Montague's best man I though he'd gone mad didn't realise they were best mates"

"No one, did they hid it so well" Malfoy replied as he descended the stairs dressed only in Black silk Pajama bottoms and a green dressing down his white sculpted chest gleaming in the candle light.

"Ah so you are alive then!" Pansy smirked at her best friend "Blaise asleep you worn him out?" she grinned as Draco faked slapped her around the head then settling on a spare 2 seater couch next to her.

"No he's just getting dressed he'll be down in a minute little miss nosy" Malfoy flicked her leg teasingly.

Just then Blaise appeared from the stairwell. And Harry took his first proper look at Blaise Zabini. He stood at around 6'2 and was quite muscular from his training as a chaser on the Slytherin team. He had neck length shiny black hair, which was currently tied back neatly. His olive coloured skin complimented his hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a loose grey shirt and green PJ bottoms as he landed gracefully next to Malfoy who put his arm around him and pulled him closer kissing him on the temple.

"We were just on about you Cousin Blaise, Montague, and how Weasley and Wood are actually making and appearance for once" Goyle filled him in.

" Lex and Marcus's weddings going to be beautiful, speaking on surprises me and Dray have got something to announce, Were getting married!"

"OH MY GOD WOW!" Pansy leaped up and hugged the pair as everyone got up to congratulate them. They showed the matching silver and emerald rings on their wedding fingers.

" But we have a little bit of more exciting news yet" Draco announced as everyone settled down again he placed his hand over Blaises stomach and said "Pansy you gonna be and Aunt were having a baby" And then happy mad chaos broke loose in the common room as everyone rushed at them at once to congratulate them once again.

During this Harry used the commotion to slip out of the door. He needed to speak to Hermione and Ron they'd help make sense of this the slytherins having gone mad. He ran full pelt back to the common room and sanity.

Lex and Marcus's Flat 

" MARC GET IN HERE!" Alexander "Lex" Montague called out to his Fiancé Marcus Flint.

"What?" he answered entering the room in his towel straight out of the shower his muscled chest dripping with water.

"Ooooh Tempting in fact sod the letter. YOU. Bedroom. NOW!" Lex leered as the love of his life.

" Two seconds lover whats the letter say?"

"Oh Blaisey and Drake are getting married"

"Nice one, new it would happen, but why the shouting?"

"They've only gone and bet us to getting Pregnant, Blaises expecting, rude little shits they're 17!"

"Can't wait to see there parents faces, But we cant let them out do us!" and with that Marcus hoisted Lex onto his shoulder and carried him into the bedroom. Strictly for reproduction purposes of course.

Oliver and Percy's House in muggle London 

Percy at 2 month's had been beautiful Oliver decided, but Percy at 3 months and a visible bump in his stomach was breathtaking. They were laid in bed having a late Saturday morning sleep in. Oliver had a match in the afternoon but for now he was contented to watch his Husband and unborn child sleep peacefully next to him, he'd been doing it for the last hour.

"We wont vanish if you stop looking Ollie!" his husband mumbled and opened a sleepy blue eye to look at his love bemused.

"Shut up WEASLEY I can watch if I want its your fault your too gorgeous to look away from" he leaned over giving his boyfriend a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"That's Wood Now thanks Ollie I'm not a Weasley anymore if you didn't get the memo I'm a shame to the family"

"Its there loss my love there gonna miss out on this phenomenal grandchild but we've go my parents, Marcus and Lex, Dray and Blaise, Not to mention all the slytherins like Pansy,Crabbe,Goyle etc."

"They're missing out not us!" Oliver stated pulling his lover in his embrace. And they both new it was true.

TBC? Review if you want anymore and if you liked it. Thanx

Zan's Girl


End file.
